The Burdens We Share
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: Sakura's a young bar tender with nothing going for her but a tiny bit of luck. Kakashi's a middle aged hitman with nothing left to lose. When an event turns both of their worlds upside down, the two of them meet in unlikely scenarios which changed their lives forever. Can they ever escape their fates, or will they be trapped forever? AU, Kakaxsaku
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto, so there's your disclaimer**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura ran for her life, her feet aching as her heart pounded out of her chest, her lungs ripping themselves apart as she knew they were so close. She had to run, she had to escape before they caught her, before they ripped the floor from under her. Tears flew down her cheeks as she held the bundle in her arms, her lungs screaming for her to stop as her feet flew hard on the pavement. The heavy city lights lighting her path as she panted, hoping for the chance to breathre.

"I have to get out of here," she breathed as she ran into the back alley streets, pink hair flying as she heard their yells. "I can't let them find us." She held the blue bundle in her arms tighter as she willed herself to keep moving on.

Tears fell again as she remembered _him, his touch, his sacrifice to keep them both safe. _Sakura's weary eyes spotted a small drain, she looked as she heard them come closer to her, it was her only chance. She ran for it, gently holding the bundle tight to her chest as her rising panic began to grow as she heard their shouts, she looked down to find a small drain she could fit.

Sakura gently lowered herself in the narrowly tightened drain opening, its rusty opening tearing her skin in small places, barely making it through as she heard them grow closer and closer. She stumbled as she landed, she breathed a sigh of relief a she back up against the far wall of the drain as she slid down, the bundle tight against her chest. The people's shouts grew closer as her weary face grew tired.

"We can't let that girl escape," one of the men shouted, Sakura cursed as vivid images flashed in her mind. The screams, the shouts for her to escape, tears began to flood her eyes again as the sudden remembrance grew too much.

"Boss is going to be so mad if he finds out we let her escape," the other one cowered as Sakura heard one of the men slap the other. The one who was slapped slammed straight into the wall, groaning as Sakura heard the yelp in pain.

"At least we got Hatake, boss will make a show out of him," the first one sneered as Sakura's heart lurched. "Forget her for now, we got bigger fish to fry."

As Sakura heard the men leave, tears fell like waterfalls down her face as she sobbed. The bundle gurgled as she wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled as she lifted up the bundle, grey hair fell in the bundle's eyes as Sakura held him tightly to her chest. Just her luck, just escaped from the bastard Sasuke, now to run into his goons at a time like this. It made made her angry as she realized his grip on her. She could never escape him, and now her love had to pay the cold hard price for it.

"I'm sorry Sakumo, I'm sorry you've had to grow up like this," Sakura cried as the little infant fell asleep on his mother's chest. Sakura wrapped him up again and placed him in her lap to sleep. She stretched her tired arms as she looked up in the moonlight.

She chuckled lightly as she realized the irony of this, the sad cold irony she knew she could never escape from.

The darkness of the sewer was slightly comforting as she closed her eyes, wrapping herself in the coldness of it all. Waiting for the miracle to escape.

"Great Sakura," she chuckled at herself, "You always have known how to get in trouble." And with that she fell asleep, cold alone, with no one to help her.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it will be returned to in a couple of chapters. Yay, my first KakashixSakura fic.**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

It was late, the cold night's breeze rolling in as Sakura continued her shift, her teeth chittering away serving the waiting men of the late night. She sighed as she tied up her short her in a tight bun, her tunic dirtied from vomit that a previous customer left as a tip. The occasional drunk yell for her to do a lap dance or to take off her clothes were brushed off as her manager would normally throw the men out of the bar.

_The usual Friday Night._

"Sakura," she heard Ino, one of the bar maids that were flirting with some of the guys yell towards her, as she yawned as the late night men were rolling in. The usual customers were to be seen, those unhappy with their wives, just waiting for a young girl to walk in, to have some fun "Table five," Ino pointed to a table filled with well-dressed men, Sakura could see the guns and knives that were hidden in their jackets.

Her eyes widened a touch as she knew those sort of men. "The hit guys are here," she mumbled under her breath as the rest of the bar went quiet. A pin drop could be heard as the customers started talking in a quiet whisper.

Sakura groaned as she picked up her notebook and slowly walked towards the guys, as they talked in low whispers around the table. The five of them were placed around together, as they all knew they wouldn't be dobbed in with this place. This was the area in town, all the "bad guys" visited. This was the place, everyone either had a dark past or ended up on the streets. It was a common place for this bar to get hit guys, that was known to be dangerous around the area. Though that didn't make it any less scarier.

"I whacked that boss today," she heard one of them snigger as he spoke with a certain proud tone over murdering a Mafia Boss, "He was…" they went silent as they saw her come towards her, the fell in silence as the one who was talking before looked her up and down.. "The pretty lady is here to take our order." The guys laughed as she sighed loudly.

"I'll like just a glass of water thanks," one of the guys said. Sakura noted he looked a lot younger than the rest of his friends. Blonde hair, with whisker like scars as she wrote his order on the notebook, his big grin was unsettling as it looked like a cat that had just caught the canary.

"Naruto, you are such a kid," the first one sniggered at him, which the blonde teenager instantly slapped the man over the head. She sighed as she took each of their orders, until she got to the quiet silvered haired man in the back.

Sakura looked at him as his eye was closed as the other one had an eye patch over it, maybe in slumber as the rest of the guys laughed at him. Sakura's shocked expression made the first one laugh as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about taking that one's order, he's out like a light. Now come on, we're thirsty, little lady," Sakura huffed as she walked off unhappily, she hated that term, though that silvered haired one led her to curiosity as she couldn't help but stare as she served their drinks. They thanked her as she moved on with her shift.

* * *

As she worked, she couldn't help the staring to the hit men who laughed as they talked about upcoming hits and plans. It was unsettling on the ears of hearing those men just talk about murdering other "bad guys." None of them were innocent, Sakura knew that, but it didn't make it any less scary. She heard Ino cough behind her. Sakura turned around to find Ino giggling like a little school girl, Sakura looked mad as Ino laughed some more.

"You do know those men are contract killers," Ino warned her as Sakura shrugged as she started to clean some dishes. The warm water splashing as Sakura tried to keep focus, "They aren't the kind to be good for a young innocent girl like you."

Sakura growled and continued doing the dishes as she heard her manager's yell from beside the kitchen.

"They are asking for you," she heard her manager sneer as he pointed to the hit guys looking visibly drunk. "If they ask for a lap dance for you, they're out."

Sakura nodded as she walked past him, his raven hair bouncing as he returned on giving orders for everyone. Her manager was not a very nice man, but he knew how to treat his own good. Sakura guessed she could be thankful for that, though he was a very scary man, she had seen him beat the life out of another when they have her a hard time, she wished these ones wouldn't start anything stupid.

Sakura walked slowly towards the guys, noticing the silvered haired man was now awake and sitting in silence while his friends laughed about the good old days.

"Hey pretty lady," the man from the first one said before, "We had to show Kakashi here, there is some beautiful women here." Sakura tensed as the silvered haired man looked her up, she blushed slightly as Kakashi sighed.

"You guys just love showing off the women around these parts like pieces of meat don't you?" Kakashi said as he stood up and grabbed his things from the table. "I'm sorry these idiots troubled you," he handed her a five dollar bill as his friends starting laughing. "They have been deprived by their wives, so don't let these four trouble you."

Sakura couldn't be embarrassed any harder as Kakashi started to walk out as his friend yelled, "At least we got a wife, you can't even get a girl." Kakashi growled as he stormed out, leaving Sakura turning in her shoes as his friends laughed.

"Sorry, I have other tables to serve," Sakura apologized as she ran off quickly, her face red like a tomato as his friends laughed and got back to their conversation.

* * *

As Sakura finished her shift, she grabbed her coat and stepped out into the cool night's air. She bundled herself up as she moved on the cold cobblestones streets, as the occasional car crossed her way. The occasional gun shot rang throughout her ears as she settled in her coat, it was a usual sound. As she moved up to her small apartment, she heard footsteps behind her. Sakura went chill to the bone as she quickly turned around only to find Kakashi right behind her. She fell back startled and landed on her butt as the hit man chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura yelled at him.

"I wanted to say sorry again about my friends."

"So you stalked me home?" She questioned as he shrugged. "Your friends just said some silly things, you didn't need to stalk me home."

"I just wanted to say sorry." Kakashi reasoned as Sakura sighed.

"Apology accepted, now can you please leave me alone?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I will," he said, his voice was slow and coy, as he nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, I wasn't asleep," Kakashi said, leaving Sakura stunned as he left her in silence. Sakura watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the alleyways, never turning back as Sakura shut her door, unknowing of her. _The consequences that had just been laid down._

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It should be weekly updates of this story depending. Please R&amp;R**


	3. Withering hope

**Chapter 3**

Sakura smiled as she looked at the customers coming late at night, the hit men hour was once again upon them. Most customers the bar had hated the hit guys the rolled in here, thinking they could get drunk and wasted off whatever they could earn while killing on the job.

Her manager was away that night, finishing some more unknown business. Sakura expected it was something illegal by the shady look of him, but not that she didn't care. She had a job, and it gave enough money to survive in the back ends of town.

As one certain silvered haired one walked in and took the seat on the opposite end of the bar. Sakura's heart slowly raced as all she wanted to do was bang her head against a wall and snap out of it. Sakura head foot steps behind her as she turned around to find Ino snickering to herself.

"So why do you like that one out of all the guys?" Ino asked her as Sakura shrugged. There was no logic she admitted to the feelings she may have had for that hit man. Beside that fact, the night he followed her home, thoughts and feelings began to race as Sakura tried to came herself down.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked her as Ino shook her head.

"If you are too blinded by that billboard brow. I'm not going to bother explaining it."

Ino snicked as Sakura started to look angry, the visual feature made Ino laugh even more at Sakura as the frustration grew.

"What did you say!" Sakura yelled at her.

"As much as you hate me right now, you would miss me when I am gone," Ino laughed and walked off, to serve other customers, leaving Sakura cursing. Sakura walked up to Kakashi as he looked gloomily at the table.

"You alright?" Sakura asked him, as Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"Are you asking me?" Kakashi said in confusion. "Well I guess you can say I am alright, just rather….. disappointed about something at the moment."

Sakura nodded as she poured a glass of wine. "On the house." Sakura said as she noticed the curiosity on his face for the drink as she gave it to him. Kakashi smiled as he took the drink and raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't poisoned is it?" Sakura look stunned, wide eyed and mouth open at his question, which made him smile, well Sakura thought he smiled, she couldn't tell from his mouth hiding behind the mask. "I am only joking, you would not nearly be as beautiful if it were poisoned."

"Thankyou..." Sakura said as she cleaned the bar beside him. The silence between them grew as both had unanswered questions.

"Hey Kakashi," a man came behind Kakashi and gave him a slap on the back. "And who is this pretty girl you have with you?"

"Hey Gai."

"Wow, look at the women." The man known as Gai said as suddenly his face went pale. "Kakashi…. DUCK, they are here" Gai said as he drew his gun, as a man stood up and drew his pistol. Screams of terror began to occur around them as people ducked, running for cover as two men began their fight.

A bullet ran straight throught out the room as Gai looked wide eyed, as blood spewed everywhere. Gai went straight on his knees then to the ground as Kakashi looked wide eyed, as tears began to form.

Suddenly shots fired their way, as screams were heard throughout the place. Sakura realized it, the tension was growing, for an all-out shoot it. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and held her down as all she could see was the masked men.

Beside them was the dead corpse of the man before. She could see the twisted anger and pain in Kakashi's face. She had to gag and turn herself away from the corpse. It was too much.

He drew his gun as they both hid as the men tried ransacking the place, shots firing as Sakura cowered in fear. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel as all she wanted to do was hide and cry. Sakura could tell they were going all out, clips firing as she saw some of the innocent people in her bar, die… She gagged and turned away her head.

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi firing shots at the attackers of the bar, shooting some dead centre in the head as they fell lifeless to their knees. This wasn't fair, this wasn't right, what did this bar do to deserve this. Death and the howling screams of the dying made Sakura want to vomit, most people had escaped except for the unlucky few who didn't.

The chaos around her made her dizzy as she crawled away to try and find Ino. She saw Ino, a man above her with a gun to her head. She tried to get there, to help her friend before….. Then suddenly her world turned black.

* * *

Sakura woke up, to the beeping of machines around her. She tried to move, to process but she felt too out of it to care. Pain in her chest as she struggled with herself to think. The white walls, the smell of cleaning products… Hospital.

"She's woken up," suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her, the scent was something she couldn't forget.

"Mum…" Sakura coughed as she looked with groggy eyes at her mother. Her mother crying in relief as Sakura shifted herself. "What happened?"

"Turf war in your bar…" Her mother rested her hand on Sakura's cheek. "You were knocked out during the chaos, but you are alright now…. You are safe."

"What about Ino?"

Her mother bit her lip and looked down, by the look on her face Sakura knew it. Sakura began to feel like her world had just been ripped apart. Her friend, her job was gone.

"No…. Please….No." Her mother held her, never letting go as Sakura cried and cried and cried.

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Please review.**


	4. It All Started with a Funeral

**Chapter 4**

It was a sad and miserable day as Ino's coffin was lowered gently into the cold hard ground. Lines of mourners dressed in black paid their respects as Sakura sat alone in the mass of people. Tears had stained her face as she felt depressed, sad, alone. She admitted though, the place was beautiful. Lined with white flowers all in bunches everywhere around the room. The funeral was held in a small church just outside of town. The mass of people who were there, she had never seen before while Ino was alive. Aunts, uncles, cousins who had never seen Ino in life, milking the sympathy of her death, it sickened Sakura to the bones.

"Sakura," her mother's voice said in a whisper. "It is okay if you want to leave. No one will blame you."

"No," she said quietly, her voice almost breaking, "I have to stay, for Ino." Her mother smiled, squeezing her shoulder as the preacher took stage.

Sakura tuned out of most of it, thinking about the night of the attack. The club was now closed down till further notice while police inspection had occurred, but Sakura knew what would happen. Like anything that happened in the town she lived in. The police would forget and moved on.

As everyone left after the service, Sakura remained. Her parents left her alone, promising to meet her at the Wake as Sakura looked at the tombstone in sadness.

Sakura wondered where Kakashi was, probably mourning the loss of his own friend. She could tell in that split moment, they were close, childhood friends as if, but now. That friend was nothing but an empty shell in the ground. Sakura knew now how deep it hurt to lose someone close like that, old wounds scar deeper.

* * *

The Wake was a miserable affair. Set in a little restaurant that Ino liked, too people gathered in one room trying to pay their respects at once in the dozens, made the entire thing seem useless. As Sakura stood in one of the corners of the room, she heard a loud cough beside her. She looked up to find her manager beside her, shaking his head at the thing.

"How pointless," she heard him mumble. "Ino hated most of these people." then he walked off. Sakura sighed, it wasn't uncommon of him to just walk off or be dreary towards everything. The man had lost a lot when he was young. Sakura wasn't surprised that he had this reaction.

Sakura smiled sadly as Ino's mother and father walked up besides her, they looked sad but kept up appearances. Ino's mother smiled sadly as Ino's father looked more than miserable. Tears were rolling down the cheeks of Ino's father as his wife tried to comfort him in his grief, Sakura remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Honey," Ino's mother whispered rubbing his back tenderly. Sakura looked away, what could she say to these people who had just lost their future and their dreams. "Sakura is here, try being strong for Ino."

"I'm trying woman," he snapped, storming off as Ino's mother looked tenderly at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, he hasn't been the same since Ino passed," Ino's mother said with content. Sakura nodded understandingly, an awkward moment of silence passed between them, "I am sorry to leave you by yourself but I must speak with other mourners." Ino's mother walked off as Sakura bowed.

As Sakura walked sadly out to the balcony, watching the trees sway sadly in the wind, the world seemed dark and useless until….

"It seems we meet again," she turned around to find a familiar silvered haired hit guy.

"It seems we do," Sakura said with a coy smile.

"You see, before you call me a stalker, I am here for my own reasons." She smiled as she saw him, dressed a black tuxedo with a glass of champagne in his hands made him rather tempting, but then again, he was rather older than her.

"What reasons?" Sakura asked him rather shocked he was there, beside her, a dog like scent about him made her drawn to him, dangerously drawn to him.

"The reason hit guys get paid," Sakura looked at him shocked as she realized his pointer finger around the glass was pointing to a strange haired man from the far corner of them. "You see him."

She shyly looked, unbelieving of herself. She knew she should of been running far, far away from him, yelling to everyone a hit man was here, but she wasn't. _She was staying still_.

"Yes."

"That man is Gato."

"Of the shipping corporation?!"

"Yes, and he is also one of the big underworld leaders," Kakashi spoke with dead seriousness, Sakura' eyes widened in shock. That man was a trust able business man, as if he could be some underworld gang leader "And he is worth $70,000. Are you afraid? Are you going to tell?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I won't tell, just why him?"

"He is a bad man."

"And you will be a bad man for killing him, so why?"

"I need the money."

"Why do you need dirty money?"

"To pay for a fallen friend's funeral," Kakashi said quietly as Sakura nodded. They both had been hit hard by the loss of fallen friends.

"But killing him isn't right," she tried to reason but he raised his hand. "Please listen to me," She snapped at him as he began to walk into the crowd, getting closer and closer to Gato as she followed behind trying to reason.

Sakura sighed and took his hand, yanking him into a spare room and slamming the door on him and she crossed her arms. "I can't let you kill him, not at Ino's Wake. Please, just kill him somewhere, I want…" Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing in just pure sadness for her friend as Kakashi rubbed her back. "Please…. Don't kill him here."

"I'll wait till the end," Kakashi groaned as he slid down the wall next to her. "If that will make you happy." Sakura nodded slowly as Kakashi stared upwards, "So have you found a new job?"

Sakura shook her head again, "No, not since the shootout."

"Pity that bar was closed down," Kakashi chuckled, amused by the thought, "Me and the boys loved it there. But I think I loved you there more." Sakura looked shocked, blushing madly making Kakashi laugh. "You are quite the shy girl."

Sakura smiled, "Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi looked at her like she had seven heads, "Why do you have pink hair?"

"I was born with it."

"Really? I thought you had to dye your hair to get it that pink."

_And with that, they talked the entire night and into the morning._

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry if Kakashi or any of the characters is a bit OOC, I'm trying to keep with their character and personality. Please review and read on, I'll give you a cookie. Any comments are greatly appreciated**


	5. Regret

**Chapter 5**

Sakura listened with delight as the music played through the radio, she listened happily as she felt as peace on the cold dark leather couch. The room was unfamiliar to her as it was Kakashi's. It was quite a simple, plain household, one lot of everything that was basic need to survive but yet, it looked lonely.

A hound's loud bark snapped her out of her dazed state

Sakura looked curiously over the marble bench top to find a small pug looking straight back at her. Gulping nervously she took a step back as the pup went closer to her again, step by step until she heard chuckling on the other end.

"Pakkun, don't be a pain," Kakashi smiled as the dog looked at its master for a moment then strolled off slightly pleased with itself, leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone. A tension began to well as if a wall was being built, "So… Hello, Sakura. Did you enjoy night's sleep?" Kakashi said as they looked at each other with slight regret.

Sakura breathed slowly as the previous night's before arrangement had sunk in.

* * *

"_Sakura," Sasuke's deep voice boomed of the raging crowd of customers that were drunk to no end in the new bar space. The new bar looked exactly alike from the last one, except for some minor changes. "Come over here." Sakura maneuvered herself around the drunk and idle as her manager looked miserably over the customers. "Do you think it was an alright choice hiring that?"_

_The that Sakura noted he had referred to was the new girl he had hired. Long purple hair and creepily plain white eyes had made Hinata an interesting choice, even for Sasuke but Sakura had shrugged it off as usual. The usual hit guys started to roll in on the dot._

_The blonde haired fool from months before walked in and plopped himself on the nearest chair, Kakashi walked in behind, hands in his pockets, mask secured tightly over his face sat on the opposite end of the blonde haired man._

_He looked around Sakura's age, whisker likes marks on each side of his cheek made him quite mysterious but his bright orange tuxedo ruined any mysterious image he would have. The fun-loving, free type of hit man, the kind that normally had nothing to lose_

_Sakura smiled to herself as she saw Kakashi walk in, a buzzing feeling began to overwhelm her. Feeling giddy as she walked like a school girl, she strolled over._

"_Hey," the blonde haired one started, "You would be Sakura? Kakashi has been talking about you a lot."Kakashi's eye widened for a slight fraction, making the blonde haired guy give out a thousand watt grin. "Oh please Kakashi, don't look so embarrassed."_

"_Embarrassment is something that is normally taken as a compliment," Sakura joked, hoping to make the mood more placid as Kakashi let out a long sigh. "So what could I offer you boys?"_

"_A glass of water," Kakashi said._

"_Same," the blonde haired teenager said, "Oh yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way," the blonde haired man said, sticking out his hand as Sakura took it gingerly and shook it. "You are quite the pretty woman."_

_Sakura looked at him stumped as Kakashi shook his head, chuckling. The tension dissipated, "Naruto, you are quite a blunt person sometimes."_

"_Sensei, that's why you like me though." Naruto joked and the conversation took its course. Sakura laughed half-heartedly, laughing as she walked off to get the order, leaving Kakashi and Naruto by themselves for a moment. _

_As Sakura began to pour the clear cool water, a cough was heard behind her. She turned around to find Sasuke behind her with her arms crossed, his look was stern yet angry, a silent killer she noted._

"_Sakura, I want you to kick out those two over there," Sasuke pointed discreetly to Kakashi and Naruto who seemed rather uninterested in each other as they talked about nothing, "They were the reason the bar had to close down last time, now kick them out."_

"_But Sasuke-" Sakura started but Sasuke raised his hand. "Fine," She grumbled silently as Sasuke looked satisfied, she walked over sadly as Kakashi looked expectantly at her._

_Crouching down, Sakura whispered, "Sasuke wants me to kick you out, but I would be happy being with you guys if you want to hang out later after my shift."_

"_What time does it end?" Kakashi said getting up as Naruto let out a whine._

"_3 am," Sakura said._

"_I'll be outside at 2:55 am," Kakashi said as he dragged out an unhappy Naruto. Leaving an extremely happy Sakura behind, she went back to the bar with a cat-like grin on her mouth. Hinata looked at her curiously as Sakura left no explanation._

* * *

"Sakura," Kakashi snapped her out of the day-dream , "You alright?"

"Yes, I am fine," Sakura sighed as she washed up the dishes, the warm water clashing heavily with her cold hands, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. It was a nice feeling, a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time. "Do you have to do anything today?"

Kakashi looked at her, his eye as if longing to her as she smiled back. "I have a hit… I'll ring you later." Kakashi said getting up, making his way to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"_Can't believe I believed he would actually wait," Sakura grumbled at 4 am, tapping her foot furiously as she waited outside the bar. It was a cold night, her arms full of goose bumps as she shook her head, her teeth chattering._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder, she spun around to find Kakashi laughing behind her, rubbing his head apologetically. Sakura crossed her arms, waiting for an answer_

"_Sorry, I have a tendency to show up late," Kakashi said as she glared at him. "Hope I didn't keep you that long. I was helping an old woman cross the road."_

"_You were helping an old woman at 4 am cross the road?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right."_

"_Fine you caught me out. I was helping a very old woman cross the road while her cat had already crossed the road," Sakura looked unimpressed as Kakashi smiled through the mask, visible yet hidden as she shook her head. Maybe being childish was his charm._

"_So, what is the plan?" Sakura asked her as they began to walk down the street._

"_I thought we should have a couple of drinks at my place, considering no one would be opennow," Sakura nodded slowly as Kakashi began to lead her. She was swept up in the moment, her mind racing. It was just drinks... at least she thought._

_It was a haze after the first drink, her mind foggy trying to remember the night. All she did remember was waking up naked in the older man's arms, a feat she never knew could even happen. That ending could only mean one middle… A middle she hoped had never happened._

**End of Chapter**

**Things are getting heavy. What does everyone think? What is going to happen? Read and find out. Leave any comments you have or any theories to what might happen next? Your feedback is greatly appreciated**


	6. News

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 6**

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother yelled at her as she stared blankly at the bowl of vegetable soup on the table. "Eat up." Her mother's words though fell on deaf ears as she still stared. The dinner had been set with her parents but she just couldn't eat.

Food was less and less tempting over the last month, any time she did eat though. Her head worshipped the toilet bowl for at least an hour, every time so in which, food had become quite the turn off.

"Mum, I don't feel so well," Sakura groaned as the feeling of nausea began to overwhelm her. She made a break for it, emptying what little remained of her stomach contents into the porcelain toilet. "Mmm.." She groaned as her mother's gentle touch on her back began to melt away her worries.

"Sakura, I'll ring your work. You should have the day off." Her mother said as Sakura nodded without a second thought. The aching pain in her back, made sleep even more so tempting than ever.

* * *

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi," A pale woman clucked his tongue at him as he shook his head, remaining solemn. "Normally you are all over the women but today, you seem rather uninterested." The woman scolded him playfully as she sat on Kakashi's lap.

It had been a cold, murdering night for Kakashi. After a long day, ticking off the list, this was his favourite place to just relax.

She was right though, normally he wouldn't have any trouble spending any unwanted cash on the women in the facility, but at that moment. It provided much needed shelter for thinking. Ever since that drunken night with Sakura, things hadn't of been the same for him when it came to other women.

Tasks like gather intel from sex became harder and harder as time went onwards from that night with Sakura. Kakashi's whole perspective had changed, her being had changed him. She hadn't worked there though for at least a week, no explanation why either. Kakashi thought he might call her, but he didn't want to be a creep.

* * *

"Dr Tsunade will now see you," a short black haired nurse said to Sakura as she waited patiently in a pale white waiting room of a doctor's surgery. It was a nice, small little house, in the centre of town. Kid toys stacked on top of each other, as magazines from the olden days were neatly placed on an old wooden chair.

Sakura followed the nurse inside to a small pale blue room. Inside, sitting on a chair was a blonde haired woman, Sakura's eyes slightly bulged at the size of the woman's breast. Doctor Tsunade stood up, guiding Sakura over to a gurney.

"What seems to be the problem today?" Doctor Tsunade voice seemed rather course but friendly.

"I haven't been feeling so well," Sakura admitted, "I've been vomiting and it just doesn't stop. For at least the last month or so, the vomiting hasn't stopped. Especially in the mornings..."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Umm… My breasts have been a bit… tender," Sakura blushed madly at every word as Tsunade chuckled at it. "Do I have the vomiting bug or..?"

"Have you had any sexual intercourse in the last two months?" Sakura's eyes bulged at the words, as Tsunade looked dead serious.

"Yes," Sakura lowered her head in shame while Tsunade clucked her tongue.

"I have to run a few tests but I believe you may be pregnant," Tsunade said as the words felt like hot iron to Sakura. Immediately her hand touched her stomach, feeling a slight bump. The feeling shocked her, as the precious life inside became even more real.

"No, I can't be," Sakura said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It was too much, too surreal as the seconds ticked by them. "Pregnant?"

"From what I can tell, you may be only four or five weeks along. I recommend you start on prenatal vitamins," Tsunade said gently as she filed out on a piece of paper instructions. Sakura took them with shaky hands as Tsunade smiled gently at her. "Take care, Miss Haruno."

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&amp;R**


	7. Dark Times

**Chapter 7**

Sakura had gotten use to the morning sickness when she came into work as the late night hit men rolled through the old wooden doors. Working steadily, Sakura ignored the twisting of her stomach, wiping down the bars. The pit in her stomach began to dive deeper when a familiar silver haired man walked into the bar. She blushed madly and turned away.

The feelings and emotions of her had been warped since she found out she was pregnant. She needed balance, she needed light.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice entrapped her in it's tone, "We need to talk."

Her throat was dry, her lips unmoving as she shook her head gingerly. "There is nothing to talk about."

"You have been avoiding me and you know it," he spoke more sternly this time as Sakura couldn't keep eye contact. "Is about that night? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just…" Sakura trailed off, looking around at the many eye's that looked back. Dragging the confused hit man behind the bar and into the back room, she took a deep breath. "Look, something sort of happened and now… I feel like I am suffocating."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kakashi felt like his life had just exploded at him in a bloody mess. _Sakura, pregnant?_ The thought hadn't of crossed his mind before. They had been careful, was it even his baby, he didn't know. All he did know was the fragile woman in front of him, was about to start crying.

"It's okay Sakura," His voice felt forced as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't believe the words though, this was a disaster.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura sobbed loudly, tears like waterfalls down her face as he felt worse. Kakashi thought for a moment, the options were extremely limited for the both of them.

The child of a hit man is a hard life, Kakashi knew that from experience but he cared for Sakura deeply. He couldn't force her to just give the baby up, or destroy it, but keeping it. That could be even worse than being abandoned.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked her. Sakura just buried herself deeper into his chest. Kakashi closed his eyes, as he let the reality of being a father sink in like a wave.

* * *

"What do you mean you got a girl pregnant?" a tanned skin man laughed at Kakashi as they sat at Base.

Base, was Danzo Shimura's hideout. A famous drug lord, known far and wide as the Darkness of the Streets, it made even Kakashi sick. It was an old abandoned warehouse where many good men had never come out again. Crates of weapons and drugs lay about as Kakashi drank himself stupid. Hit men from all sorts of the world came to this place for a contract, hoping to never wind up dead.

"Exactly that, Asuma" Kakashi said sadly. "I got a girl pregnant."

"Didn't you ever pay attention in class?"

"I think I graduated before they had time to teach that," Kakashi said lightly. Asuma laughed like a drunk sailor, patting Kakashi's back in the process. The Bar at the Base was just like it at the cavern, but less safe. More chance of getting shot in the back.

"You are one cocky guy Kakashi. You do realize this might get you and the pretty girl killed," Asuma warned him. Kakashi swiped his hand to the side, he already knew the consequences to it. Any guy who got a girl pregnant who worked for Danzo, died as soon as the news hit. "Are you making her get an abortion?"

"I don't know," Kakashi threw down his glass, it smashed into a million pieces and fixed himself up. "Anyways, with my pride gone and my time limited, I'm off." Kakashi said as he grabbed his coat from beside Asuma, Asuma bowed his head.

"If this is your last night, then it's been great knowing you and I wish you good luck," Asuma joked, raising his glass in the air and giving a salute, but Kakashi knew there was some truth to that sorrow and with that, he parted ways with his comrade.

* * *

"Ino, I wish you were here," Sakura murmured as she crouched in front of the tombstone of her best friend. Freshly laid white lilies and incense lay in front of it as Sakura looked miserably at it. The green grass and the gentle breeze at the tombstone was a nice change then her mother death glaring like a dying death row inmate.

The breeze swayed gently around her as Sakura placed the blood red roses. "I'm going to have a baby, and Kakashi isn't a bad guy like everyone thinks he is. You met him before…" Sakura trailed off as she felt a familiar presence behind her.

Kakashi smiled gently back as Sakura stood up, not looking back. "I'm sorry Kakashi." Sakura said, tears in her eyes.

"For what?" Kakashi chuckled. The breeze began to pick up, like the tension ever mounting. "It takes two to tango."

"I hardly even know you but…" Sakura looked away.

"But?" Kakashi pressed, "But what? What's done is done. If you want to keep that baby, no one is forcing you. Hell, even I will be there to support you."

"But why?"

"Because… I don't want it to end up like me…" Sakura stared wide eyed as Kakashi crouched down, staring straight at the bright green grass. "I'm a hit man, if my boss finds out we have a baby. All three of us is dead, but I'm still an idiot and letting you keep it."

Sakura crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around his broad shoulders. Sakura could feel Kakashi slightly relax at her touch, she had never done this before, it was all new to her "We can do it together I think."

"I hope so… I hope so."

**End of Chapter**

**I'm so thankful for your continued support in The Burdens We Share. Sorry about the late update, my computer died and I was on holiday but I am focused on finishing this piece.**

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading on.**

**Until next time…**


	8. The burden of being alone

**AN: In regarding their ages, Sakura is around about 18 while Kakashi is 28 roughly. It is alternative universe, so some things had to change but beside that. Sorry for it being late. Things happened…**

**But now, on to the chapter**

**Chapter 8**

"_What do you mean you're pregnant?" Sakura's mother asked, in a tone almost silent to everyone. Sakura's heart felt like it was about to stop her father slammed the door angrily behind himself, while her mother and her sat around the kitchen table. "I thought you were smarter than that."_

"_I'm sorry," Sakura pleaded with her but her mother raised her hand to silence. The food almost made her nauseas, while her mother couldn't look her in the eye._

"_Don't be sorry, it is your own fault you didn't use contraception…"_

"_But mother."_

"_Get out."_

"_What?"_

"_Get out of my sight, you are a disgrace."_

* * *

"SAKURA!" Sakura snapped awake, as Kakashi's black onyx eye stared back at her. Sighing a breath of relief, her eyes adjusted to Kakashi's lounge room. It was a mess as Kakashi had admitted but somehow felt homely, but in itself, it felt quite lonely.

Groggily, she got up slowly from the couch where she had lay and stretched immensely. Nightmares had been haunting her mind since she found out she was pregnant.

Following Kakashi to the kitchen, she shuffled over and took a seat. Fearing the overall rejection of her parent's and the immense burden of having a child to raise by herself, she had taken up the offer of what Kakashi had proposed.

She admitted it probably wasn't the best idea, neither was it the smartest. But the fear of being alone grew too much...

* * *

_It had been a couple of days since Kakashi had found out, the late night bar job had taken it's toll more regularly since the baby had been developing Soon she knew, she would show signs then face the reality of telling people. The reality of becoming the town slut. She had seen it all before, cursing herself for the stupidity as she bit her lip. No use crying and letting hormones take over._

"_Hey," the familiar hit man said as the late night bar hoppers came in for the night. Kakashi took his usual seat,she smiled with curiosity as she watched him fiddle in his pocket then take out a slip of paper. She raised an eyebrow when Kakashi held it out. "It's for you."_

_Shaking her head, she gave it back without a second thought. "I know filthy money when I see it Kakashi Hatake. I'm not accepting it."_

"_It isn't exactly filthy money. __Accept it so at least when the child comes, they know I wasn't a dead beat father."_

"_Why don't you tell them that yourself?" she spat, a bit too harshly while Kakashi looked at her with dead seriousness._

"_Look. I'm a hit guy Sakura. I can try to be there, I can try to not be a dead beat but… The only fate for a hit guy, is six feet under," the words rang through her head._

"_You aren't going to die."_

"_I might, and then what? They might not even say I died, say I ran off, then my kid will think I just ran off without them. At least for now, I can pay for your pregnancy expenses." The tone was harsh but Sakura knew it was true. Too many times she had heard from hit men about their friends who had "disappeared". It wasn't that she was in love with him or anything, just… She cared._

"_Look, okay Kakashi," Gently, she took the slip of paper and stuffed it down a pocket. As she poured him a glass of champagne, the hit man surprised her once more._

"_You know, if you have nowhere to stay. You can stay at my place once the baby is born."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What?"_

_Sakura looked around carefully then bent in where only Kakashi could hear her, "You knocked me up, now you are giving me filthy money and now want me to stay at your house."_

"_I want to do things right. I don't want another burden and regret in life…"_

* * *

"Breakfast is served," Kakashi smiled halfheartedly as the smell of freshly cooked poached egg and toast made her stomach growl like thunder. The food was delicious she admitted, but she knew in time. They would come back into the porcelain bowl. It was the usual spin of pregnancy she had presumed.

Kakashi had provided a small sense of peace, a small sense of security. Something that she held on to tightly...

"Thanks Kakashi, it is really good."

Things fell into silence as soon as Kakashi asked. "Have you told your parents?"

"No, not yet..."

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry things were short this chapter. I promise next chapter that it will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&amp;R**


	9. Okay, Kakashi, okay

**Sorry it has taken ages to update. I'm afraid life hasn't been too kind recently, but I am happily glad to update for all of you reading this. **

**Chapter 8**

She knew that this was going to rough, a challenge beyond compare, something more difficult than she ever expected.

Kakashi gripped her hand tightly. Dressed in their best evening gear, they had taken awhile to get ready for this. Morning sickness had not greeted her in the last couples of weeks, she felt good for once. Her stomach, only slowly swelling up a bit so far, her jet black v lined dress still slightly fitted nicely.

Nerves were getting the better of her, as she felt jittery and sick slightly. Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, kissing her gently on the forehead. Love was all she needed to get through this ordeal and move on.

Taking one more look into her lover's eyes, she knocked on the old brown oak wooden door frame. It took a moment of deep tension. Gulping, the gold door handle slowly opened, the door frame swung open.

A pair of arms immediately grabbed her tightly, yelping in surprise as her father's laugh echoed throughout the quiet street.

"Dad!" She shouted, chuckling slightly.

"Sakura, you know I have to at least annoy you before coming into the home," Suddenly, the older man shifted an eyebrow to Kakashi, who stood awkwardly near Sakura rubbing the back of his head. "Who is this?"

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi held out a hand as Sakura's Father raised an eyebrow in suspicion at him.

"Hatake? What a familiar last name you have…." Sakura's Father stared at Kakashi for another moment. Sakura could see how tense Kakashi was but then her Father laughed and patted Kakashi on the back. "How rude of me… I am Sakura's Father but you may call me Kizashi."

"Nice to meet you," Kakashi smiled as the older man ushered them both into the house, shutting the door tightly behind him.

* * *

"You are a lot…older than Sakura," Sakura's Mother said slowly, unsure of what words to use while she poured the two of them some tea. The four of them were seated around a glass table filled with many assortments of food. Kakashi sat tense, as Sakura rubbed his knee under the table.

"Yes I am," Kakashi agreed, "But I love her anyways."

"So what do you do for a living?" Kizashi asked.

"Umm…. I guess you can say I do contracts for people."

"What sort of contracts?"

"Mum!" Sakura yelled, "Please stop interrogating him."

Sakura's Mother sighed, sitting next to her husband as they fell into dinner. Rich food spread around as Sakura felt like hitting her head against the wall.

"How did you two meet?" Kizashi asked while chomping on some broccoli.

"At the bar... Mum, Dad. I have an announcement to make."

"You are a prostitute?" Kizashi asked, as Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Kakashi coughed, choking on the drink of water, wiping his mouth and shaking his head. Sakura's mother immediately smacked the back of her husband's head. "What? It would explain why she is in love with him? Hiring each other and stuff, perfect you know."

"You are an idiot Kizashi," Sakura's mother spat at her husband.

"I'm not a prostitute."

"Thank the Lord."

"Alright, with that," Sakura continued, ignoring her Father's hysterical laughing, "I am pregnant."

Kizashi and Sakura's Mother eyes widened as the reality set in. A pin drop could be heard throughout the room as the tension grew. Kakashi adjusted his tie as the awkwardness set in.

"So you are a prostitute…." Another smack to the head made the old man fall to the floor.

"You daughter isn't a prostitute," Kakashi snarled at them, making the other occupants in the room stunned, "She's pregnant, and had spent the entire afternoon trying to prepare to say it because she loves you."

Sakura's mother sighed loudly, walking up to her daughter. "Ignore your father, he's a true fool at the best of times. We will support you in this, as for you," Sakura's Mother turned to Kakashi, who stood up proudly. "You better not leave her, ever in this."

"I wasn't planning to, so don't worry about that."

"Now come here, you can be part of the family," The four of them laughed, hugging each other tightly. Sakura felt safe, proud as she leaned her head against Kakashi. They were going to be okay.

* * *

"Kakashi," Sakura said, as they got back to their apartment late in the night. Sakura's Mother had immediately bombard them with Baby things and everything they needed before the baby was born, while Kizashi had many ideas on how Sakura got pregnant, except the obvious choice.

"What is it?" Kakashi said dropping his coat and heading the bedroom, while Sakura stayed in the living room.

"What did my Dad mean by 'Your name sounds familiar'?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi stopped dead way to the bedroom, shaking slightly he turned around. Cracking a half-hearted smile, he walked up to her. "Don't worry about it." Kakashi said wrapping his arms up tightly. "Right now, let's focus on the positive." Kakashi's hand rested on her stomach, Sakura could feel the trembling in it.

"I want to know Kakashi," Sakura cupped his cheek tenderly, looking straight into his onyx eye. "Please. Don't push me away on this."

Kakashi turned away swiftly. "I said don't worry about it so just don't," Kakashi said sternly, as if he would shatter in a million pieces at the telling of it. "Please." Kakashi's frame wrapped his arms even more tightly, heaving a long heavy breath.

"Okay, Kakashi, okay."

**End of Chapter**

**Thankyou for reading this, hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R. Love you guys **


	10. Torture of a guilty man

**Chapter 9**

Sakura chucked her guts up, for what seemed the be the millionth time that month. Her dipped lower as last night's chicken made a debut down the white porcelain bowl. Exhaling loudly, she lazily grabbed for the toilet paper, wiping her mouth while cursing to whatever God above that decided to make morning sickness. Even the fact it was called morning sickness, she wanted to hit whoever's head created that idea. It certainly wasn't morning yet.

As she brushed her teeth, the nausea seemed to dissipate. She closed her eyes, spitting out the contents in her mouth and gagging.

This was going to kill her. The morning sickness had started slowly, just now and then. But it was getting worse.

Shuffling slowly back into the Master Bedroom, she eyed some old photo graphs that lay on the wooden dressing room table. The carpet felt soft beneath her feet, the walls painted a nice grey colour. Taking the photograph in her cold finger tips, she cocked her head to the side.

There he was. The same solemn look, even as a child. Death staring the boy on his left, while the latter glared back. The girl in the middle though, seemed joyous. Was he in a team of some sort? There was an older man with his hands on Kakashi and the other boy's head. The older man smiled awkwardly, eyes closed. They all seemed rather happy though.

Shaking her head, she placed the photograph back.

Looking around the small bedroom, she exhaled as she collapsed on the bed. Moving into Kakashi's apartment, seemed the better choice for the pair, but with Kakashi working late…

Sakura had some of those nights, where she truly felt alone in this.

Taking a deep breath, she groaned as her head hit the soft pillow. Snuggling deeper into the bed, she took one last look at the photograph._ Maybe… _She scoffed. Rolling over, she nestled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes.

A shriek echoed through the abandoned warehouse on ninth street. The back alleyway streets were empty. Dim, broken lights lit the cobble stone pathways, while hooker of the night tried their best to woo the drunken men from the local taverns. Shouts and gun shots were a regular occurrence at their end of town. No one questioned the screech. No one cared.

The warehouse was stacked with various boxes abandoned by the owners. Most contained various illegal substances, but that wasn't why the space was being used. Men in black suits slowly observed the scene, most smirking with delight as a grunt rang out through the dense air.

* * *

The scream reverberated for all to hear, but they didn't care. They were the ones causing it.

Kakashi closed his eyes, blocking out the tied up man in front of him. Ibiki had been torturing the stupid idiot for an hour, but they guy was too damn stubborn to talk. The man was painted black and blue bruises, his lip ripped open as bright red blood trickled from the nicks in face. The man wouldn't give the goods.

Kakashi turned away.

Kakashi had bigger fish to fry. The other men around him didn't know of his predicament. Of the fact he… One rule they had. One simple rule. Always use protection.

Getting a girl pregnant, wasn't their idea of a good time. Cutting any member lose, would be too easy for a group like them. Asuma Sarutobi was cut loose because he got a florist pregnant. Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance. Well, he wasn't exactly cut loose. Asuma ran. The guy wasn't stupid.

The only way to leave the clan, was to be six feet under.

There were methods of avoiding it. Abortion, murdering Sakura, hiding her far away but his heart couldn't do it. Maybe he could finally have a normal life…. Memories rolled around in the back of his head. Kakashi shook his head viciously. Where was Gai when he needed him?

Spinning back to the man, he stalked slowly. Feeling for a sheath in his pocket, he took out his blade. The blood curdling terror in the man's eyes.

The blade glinted from the dim lights that flickered on and off. Licking his lips, a devious smiled settled on Kakashi's lips, like a hound to a kill. Ibiki chuckled, stepping away from the man. The man gulped.

"Please, I have a family," salty tears flew down like a waterfall, causing Kakashi to pause a moment. Was this going to be his fate? He took a glance over his shoulder. The men he called friend…. Wouldn't be too eager to call him mate after they realised what he had done…

"Tell us what we want," Kakashi snapped, flicking his wrist. The man yelped, blood trickled down his tanned waist while he struggled viciously, "Otherwise we kill your family."

Horror. It flashed on the man's features causing him to struggle. Blinding panic was visible to see. The chains binding his wrists wouldn't budge. "Please, my wife doesn't know I'm a-"

"Drug mule?" Ibiki laughed.

The man bit his busted lip, tears staining as he kept shaking his head, "Please, my wife. She is with child." Everyone was quiet for a moment, but a deafening chuckle rang out through the air. Everyone turned to find a shoulder length man, giggling to himself. Kakashi shook his head.

"You think we care?" A man burst out laughing from his perch. Eyes devious with greed, the man rubbed his eyes in utter amusement, "Now I have a reason to gut your pretty wife."

"Enough!" Kakashi snapped, sending the knife flying towards the man perched on a crate. Jumping off, the man raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "You are on your last warning Mizuki."

Sauntering towards Kakashi, hands on his hips and a leer on his face, Mizuki crossed his arms. "I'm on my last warning? What about the amount of times you have been sneaking out with that bar tender?"

_Bastard. _Kakashi honed his facial features into a beam, strolling towards Mizuki, "Don't you know what a quick fuck looks like?" Kakashi snickered, flashing his teeth, "Oh wait, I forgot you bent the other way."

"At least I can bend both ways," Mizuki flashed him a wink, "Want a try?"

The man groaned loudly, "Kill me now."

Anger welled deep inside Kakashi, eyes filled with poison at the very sight of Mizuki. Mizuki had him cornered, making him hate the man even more. Kakashi could kill him. Make an example out of the younger man. Instead, he settled that anger back down where it came from. Clenching his fists tightly, the skin turning a ghostly white, Kakashi swirled to face back to the tied up man.

By this stage, the man looked bemused at Kakashi, "Just kill me."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Why the sudden change of mindset?"

The man sniggered, cracking his neck, "Because idiots like you two make the world not worth living in. Give me the damn gun to shoot myself if you don't do it for me."

Kakashi granted his wish, he didn't even have time to scream. Thirty minutes later, the man's body was dumped in front of his house. Kakashi surveyed the home. Letting his mind wander, he desired a residence like this. With the white picket fence and the auburn bricks. The warmth seeping in through to the frosty, gloomy street, while the sound of laughter echoed through the night's air.

Strolling into the shadows, Kakashi hid out of sight. Would this be what would happen to Sakura? To find his corpse on the front porch? Would they even let her cry?

Closing his eyes, he could hear the familiar sound of a creaking door, followed by a heart wrenching shriek. Yelling echoed down the street, desperation in the woman's voice. There was a child's voice, screaming for her father to wake up. Sobbing filled the night's air, as for once…. Kakashi felt sick.

Kakashi felt very sick.

**End of Chapter**

**Updates should be happening every second week, as I have been very busy as of late. But I am back : ). Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to R&amp;R. I love hearing from you guys.**


	11. Gutted

**Hey you guys, another update. Please R&amp;R, and thanks so much for reading.**

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi exhaled loudly, while he gulped down the last of the mug in the local tavern. The lights were dimmed while bad jazz music played on the radio. The sounds of yelling and drunken laughter filled the night's air with melancholy. The late night hit guys had retired early. Some had dark bruises painting their cheeks black most trying to earn the accompaniment of a woman of the night, however… Kakashi just wanted a drink. _One bloody drink._

The smell of bile and sweat wafted throughout that crummy bar, causing Kakashi to gag slightly. He felt guilty. Sakura was at home, tending to their unborn child, unaware of his activities. Slender figures tempted him like a drug. It wasn't like he was sleeping with anyone…

Though, technically him and Sakura were never officially together.

"You going to finish that drink," the raven haired bar tender spat at him, wiping down the wooden bench next to him. Kakashi groaned, resting his forehead against the table. The bar tender ignored him, whistling a tune while tending to the glasses, "These drinks aren't free."

Kakashi sighed, shoving his hand in one of his pockets. Silver sprang out of his pockets. The bar tender laughed, gathering the change quickly and pocketing it swiftly.

"How's Sakura?"

Kakashi ran a shaky hand through his silver hair, "It's not her I am worried about. It's that damn kid."

"Damn kid?" Sasuke commented, "Sometimes it is better keeping those soldiers protected in a foreign battlefield," the raven scolded the older man, shaking his head in amusement. The older man groaned, hitting his against the table, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"You're drunk, it happens," Sasuke mumbled, "All you idiots think I am a holy grail of knowledge."

* * *

The breeze was cooler on the east side of town. Street kids and ruffians wandered through the empty streets. Graffiti streaked the gates and pathways, while the homeless lay on the ground, huddling for warmth. Armed with his gun at his side, no one dared looked his way. The streets became narrower as he strolled past empty homes, their eerie gates creaking with the breeze. No one decent dared visit this side of town. He remembered in the past, where he and his friends would scare the richer kids of town. Armed to the teeth with weapons, these streets became their haven, or their grave.

Kakashi looked at the hill ahead. Bathed in the moonlight, tombstones stood among the lush green grass. Kakashi sighed loudly, sprinting and climbing over the old brick fence. Worn with age, some bricks crumbled under his touch, but most, stood strong. Kakashi moved deeper into the graveyard.

Passing the worn tomb stones, the faded letters glinting in the pale moonlight. As he trudged onwards, Kakashi's step became heavier. Clutching his fists tightly, he spotted a newer grave. While he approached, he noticed the weeds that had crept up over its marble exterior. Yellow buds had sprung from their murky green stems.

Kakashi crouched, clearing the weeds and fixing up the small offering left by old colleagues.

"It has been awhile Gai," Kakashi murmured to no one in particular. Kakashi sat down cross legged, placing his hands on his knees, "You wouldn't believe the last two months. You know that girl at the bar, well, she is carrying my child."

The leaves rustled around him, while animals of the night watched intently.

"I don't know if I even like her like that," Kakashi confessed, chuckling slightly, "And now that dog Mizuki is poking his head into matters that don't concern him."

His eyes gazed at the stone in front of him. Oh he longed for the person six feet under, to tell him about to Power of his youth, and to cheer him beyond recognition…. But only the cold, unwavering silence overpowered him.

Kakashi got up, placing his hand into his pockets, "Knowing you, you would say something about me trying to keep that child safe, or at least take care of Sakura. I'm sorry you died, and I am sorry I didn't see you sooner."

And with that, he left the graveyard.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Sakura was jolted awake. Sweat soiled her back, as creeped up her spine. Looking at the clock, the big hand just settling on 12, she groaned. The telephone seemed to ring louder with each sound. Reaching for it clumsily, she grumbled.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sakura Haruno?" The voice was menacing on the other end. Distant screams seemed to echo off the speaker.

"Who is this?"

"Abort the baby."

"Who is this?" Sakura demanded.

"Abort the filth, otherwise you will end up like your dear friend Ino," the voice hissed at her, "We left a little surprise for you out back."

Her eyes widened. Sakura threw the phone. It smashed, crashing against the wall and landing in a heap. She raced out of the room for the kitchen. In a frantic panic, she grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could find, and slowly stalked towards the back door.

Readying herself, she gripped the handle of the blade tightly.

Turning on each light she passed, her breath became laboured. Thoughts swirled in her mind viciously. Who the fuck was that? What did they want? Why would they want to abort the baby?

_How did they know about her?_

Opening up the door, she screamed.

* * *

"How dare they threaten you?" Kakashi raged, smashing his fist against the living room door. Sakura sat on the couch near him, shakily holding a cup of tea. A horrified look crept over her eyes, "How dare they?"

"They didn't hurt me."

"You don't know these people and what they can do."

"I've seen my fair share," Sakura snapped at him, "I may not live your life, but I certainly have seen what happens in it."

Silence echoed throughout the thin silence of the lounge room. They locked eyes with each other, licking their lips with dread. The life of a hit man was a short one. Even for their families it was too small. No one got out. No one could make it out alive.

"You have to get out of here."

"Where?" She laughed melancholy, "How would I protect myself? You saw what they did to the dog," Sakura was quiet for a moment, her eyes downcast. In a soft voice, she whispered, 'They will just gut me open too."

"I'll come with you."

"Are you nuts?"

Kakashi looked sharply at her. "I will protect my child Sakura, whether you like it or not."

"They will kill you."

Kakashi crouched down in front of her. Placing a shaky hand on her belly, Kakashi whispered, "And they kill both of you if I don't try." Kakashi kissed the middle of her stomach gently. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them breathing a word.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he moved to the next lounge over, placing a hand on his temple and rubbing it.

"We leave at first light. They won't catch us then."

**End of Chapter**


	12. New friends, old names

**Chapter 11**

Their new place was a dismal affair. Located in one of the more run down sides of towns, the place made Sakura's skin crawl. Crawling with rats, the wall paper crumpling off the brick well, carpet non-existent, Sakura looked around mortified. Doors with rusty hinges, whined on their frames while Kakashi collapsed on the broken, leather couch. The wooden, rotten floorboards creaked underneath their feet, while the place smelt of death.

It had only taken a couple of hours to pack their bags and lock up Kakashi's apartment. Moving into the cover of darkness, neither of them really thought about the horrors that awaited them if they stayed. Twisting through dark alleyways, they had followed the directions of Kakashi's source. Kakashi recognised the streets, the familiar stench of garbage clung to the walls like a blanket. His stomach flipped.

Gunshots rang through the air. Street orphans played in the streets. Ladies of the night wooed drunken thieves. No one seemed trouble by the couple walking with their suitcases in a quick fashion.

"Is this all we could do?" Sakura asked him, collapsing on the lounge beside him.

Kakashi was awoken from his thoughts. Sakura lofted over him, waiting. Opening up his arms, Sakura took the chance. Snuggling her head against his chest, they laid there in the dimly lighted lounge room. Kakashi shuffled his body, letting Sakura move deeper into his side, arm around her shoulders. Sakura sighed. Coach roaches scampered across the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Why are you sorry?" Sakura stared at him, her eyes longing. The clothes around her stomach now stretched due to the growing bump in the middle, "It just means we have to be careful."

Kakashi smiled, resting a calloused hand on her chin. Relaxing into the touch, she smiled back.

* * *

With a broom in his hand, Kakashi ran around the small apartment, hot on the heels of the furry enemy. The thing bounced away, squeaking to its friends. Swiping at its tail, Kakashi bounded after the creature, only to sigh in frustration as it squeezed through the door crack. Kakashi groaned, collapsing on his knees in defeat.

"Kakashi," Sakura chided, "That's the third time this week."

Grumbling under his breath, Kakashi rolled up his sleeves and got to work on the door frame. It's old frame creaked, slowly rotting from the inside out while Kakashi tried fixing it.

With her feet up on the lounge, Sakura sipped at her cup of tea. The warm mixture sliding down her throat with delicacy. Closing her eyes, she hummed in appreciation. A sweet smell of roses wafted through the small little room. Picture frames now lay on the bench. A small television set sat in the middle of the room. Kakashi had arranged it, leaving Sakura to rest.

Placing a hand on her belly, Sakura smiled gently while she patted it. The baby was going smoothly; she could feel it. It was a weird sensation, knowing there was a life inside of her. It made her laugh.

"What do you think should call it?" Kakashi asked.

"It?"

"We don't know the gender yet, remember?" Kakashi shook his head in amusement.

Sakura huffed, "I don't think we should her 'it'."

"Her?"

Sakura grinned, "Mother's instinct."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sakura ignored him, rubbing her stomach gently, savouring the moment. It had been two weeks since they moved in to the little flat. Sakura had grown use to the violence that wafted through the cracked glass window. Grunts. Loud screeches. Harsh violent swearing. As long as the child was safe, she was happy.

"So… What do you think we should call her?"

Kakashi paused for a moment, "Rin."

"Rin?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Do you know one?"

"I did."

"Did?"

Kakashi went silent for a moment. His hands trembled, while he gripped tightly on to the hammer, "She passed away. She was only 13."

Next thing he knew, Sakura's arms was wrapped around his waist, face buried in his back. For a moment, they just stayed there. Placing a hand on her small wrist, Kakashi moved away. His eyes downcast, lip bitten, fingers clenched.

"It's fine Sakura, it is all good."

Kakashi stood up, dusting himself off. He was about to stroll out of the room when he heard Sakura whisper...

"I like Rin, it sounds nice."

Kakashi smiled, "Thankyou."

**End of Chapter**

**Thankyou so much all of you for supporting and reading this story so far :) It makes me so happy knowing you are supporting story. Please review, I would love to hear from you guys. Expect a chapter soon :)**

**Till next time**


	13. What?

**Chapter 12**

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Kakashi let the mining pick fall. Leaning against the rough granite stone that made up the claustrophobic passage way, Kakashi closed his eyes. Men worked around him. Grunting and cursing. Each of them a sad and broken tale of the streets. Most though, had something to gain from going under the earth whether that was money or just for survival, depended on the creature.

A thick scent of must filled his nostrils, causing him to cough.

Claustrophobia was one of the bigger killers in here. Sometimes in the darkness, Kakashi would stumble across a corpse of some poor soul that dropped dead of exhaustion. They were always the darkest reminders of his past. Flashes of past kills would always flash like a broken camera, always highlighting the moment of death. Due to his previous occupation, Kakashi shrugged them off. Some men were in here because they were the hardened of criminals. The supervisors didn't care who dropped dead.

Kakashi never wanted this.

However, with the impending date of their child, Kakashi didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Kakashi never knew how sweet oxygen could be, until he reached the surface of the mines. Hoards of men would come out of that dark cage, covered in head to toe with filth. Some would come out smiling, pocketing the ores they had found within the darkness. Other came out cursing the Gods, they would be going hungry tonight. The light of the sun on the horizon had always just faded, letting the dark, cool air of night reach his pale skin.

Moving through the dark narrow alleyway streets, Kakashi let his head fall down. It was only a couple of months ago now, he was out on a hit, wooing young ladies while letting their hearts break. It was only awhile since… Chills went climbing up his spine. His body felt frozen, stiff from the strain of the mining pick. _How could his life end up this messed up?_

He was a hitman. Not a lover. Certainly, definitely not a father. Kakashi was confident there was a hit on his head. A prize. It was only a matter of time now.

Swallowing the saliva that built in his throat, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. There was a danger for letting these thoughts voice themselves, an unending curse on the men who fell prey to it. Kakashi knew the system, the karma of it all.

But… He couldn't help but feel someone was watching him.

Looking over his shoulder, his hand went to his pocket knife stashed in his belt.

Swiping at the air, he heard someone curse and stumble backwards with contact.

Kakashi groaned. Of course, there was someone. Lunging forward at his opponent, he striked at the hooded figure, sending his knee straight up into the man's stomach. The hooded figure moaned, dodging another hit to Kakashi's knife. The blade glinted in the icy moonlight as Kakashi tried to strike once again. The opponent jumped out of the way however, avoiding barely. The man stood strong, teeth bared in anger. Grabbing Kakashi's shirt, Kakashi's body weight went flying into one of the city walls. The man was on him again. Narrowly dodging a right hook to his face, Kakashi ducked, sending his foot flying into the back of the man's knee.

The man crashed to the concrete beneath, moaning in agony...

Stalking around the body, he grabbed the man's… Blonde hair?

_Naruto!_

"Are you kidding me Naruto?" Kakashi barked at him, jumping back from the blonde. Kakashi crossed arms, staring daggers straight at the younger man,"What did I say about attacking people?"

"Never let them know you are there?"

Lunging at the boy while grabbing Naruto's hair, Kakashi shoved the blonde's face into the pavement, causing shrieks to come out of the blonde's mouth. Pressing it hard into the pavement, Kakashi's grip got tighter. The blonde struggled, but the hard years of training had paid off. It was useless.

"Now why are you here?" Kakashi whispered, his tone laced with menace.

The blonde remained quiet.

Kakashi pressed the blade of his knife to Naruto's throat, causing the younger man to yelp. Kakashi could feel the man's heartbeat quicken in panic. Smiling to the younger boy, Kakashi pressured his weight on to his opponent. A few droplets of blood fell down the man's neck.

"Tell me," Kakashi demanded, "Or you lose your head."

Naruto sent his fist flying backwards, sending Kakashi stumbling. The blonde was up, fist already poised for a punch. Kakashi dodged it. Jumping away from his opponent, Naruto stared at Kakashi.

"I wish you didn't have to die," Naruto mumbled.

"Die?"

"A hit is on your head."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, "I can explain Naruto."

"What on earth do you have to say?"

"Naruto, I need your help."

"Help?" Naruto questioned, "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to trust me," The blonde stopped for a moment, stunned by the desperation in the older man's voice, "Please."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde laughed, hitting his hand against one of the wooden crates. Visible tears of joy rolled down the boy's cheeks. The two of them sat cross-legged in the lush green of the park. An old oak tree towered over them, its trunk scribbled with lowers names while the leaves swayed softly in the breeze, "You got the bar tender pregnant?"

Kakashi nodded, "I need your help."

"With?"

Kakashi looked straight into his eyes, "I need you to kill me."

"What?"

**End of Chapter**

**Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&amp;R**


End file.
